


The Hyacinths Wilt

by ChugSomeCreativityJuice



Series: Cryptid AU (Puyo Puyo) [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Claustrophobia, Fantastic Racism, Heavy Angst, Psychological Horror, also sig and his friends are in a cute little cryptid hunting group at school, cryptid AU, shit gets pretty heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChugSomeCreativityJuice/pseuds/ChugSomeCreativityJuice
Summary: Ayashi de Hyacinthium and his younger brothers live a quiet life in the tower built by their noble father - but it all comes crumbling down thanks to one bigot with the right connections. After Ayashi meets a fate worse than death, it's up to the surviving members of his family to free him from his tomb - regardless of the cost to themselves.Part 1 of 4 of the Cryptid AUA collaboration with MysteryAnonArts13!
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Cryptid AU (Puyo Puyo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102541
Kudos: 4





	The Hyacinths Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a content warning for racism in this one, though it's more of the fantastical sort.
> 
> Welcome to Part 1: The Hyacinths Wilt! Trust me, it's gonna get a lot worse from here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of one of our unfortunate protagonists, and meet the man that sends everything crashing down.

It was a quiet evening in the small town surrounding Fort Bishasi, which had become more prosperous than ever after the heads of Houses Wegey and Bishasi married and bought about the glorious and generous co-rule of their Lord and Lady. None of this mattered to one certain young man returning home from his bookstore of choice. He cut a regal figure, wearing a soft velvet strolling cloak in a deep red colour that was draped over the usual attire for dashing young men of the day. He would've been the talk of the town, if not for one glaring fact that everyone knew: 

He was a demon. And he didn't hide it.

He and his brothers lived in a massive tower that stretched over the horizon, dubbed **Hyacinth Tower** by the nature of its residents. Their father was a minor lord, made notable for being the first demon to ascend to the rank of nobility. And some people weren't happy with that. In fact, it was one of these hateful men who ended House Hyacinthium's fleeting years of happiness...and he is only known to history as Klaus.

As the young man rushed home in the rain, holding his new books under his cloak, Klaus glared white hot daggers at him from a window at the small inn he ran, before going back to serve customers with a hearty smile and erased his act of silent hate from his mind as one would a mistake on a pencil sketch. _It wasn't blind hate,_ Klaus assured himself, _demons were nothing but trouble._ It was all smiles and performance until someone found them shovelling human flesh into their distended maws...then it was over for everyone. Lady Bishasi would stand no chance: she would try much too hard to appease them. But humble villagers like himself? They would show no mercy to these monsters that were no better than the liches of yore.

And that's when the idea made itself known in Klaus' mind. _The best way to lure out Hyacinthium from his guise of humanity would be to strike at the heart of what he claimed to hold most dear; his sons. The sons of Lord Hyacinthium are bizarre young men, never leaving their domain unless they had something to attend to. For all we know, they could be behind the numerous disappearances that have plagued the hearts of the people! And what better person to deal with this problem than their great Lord Wegey? He would strike them down and treat them like the monsters they are. They wouldn't die; death would be too good for them. Brave men like Klaus and his kin would make sure they had to live with their sins for the rest of eternity._

_And if they were too good for demons? Well, that simply meant that they weren't actually demons at all. They must have been seduced by their "kin", to think that these slavering beasts had any love for them._

_We can fix them,_ Klaus wrote in his letter to **Lord Caesar Wegey**.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, but I just wanted to set the mindset of our antagonist up so his actions later actually seem in character. He does something VERY messed up. Trust me, I wrote it.
> 
> But yeah, this is a collab with @Mystery_Anon_13!


End file.
